


A Sky Full of Stars

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Peter Quill's grandparents are meeting Yondu for the first time, and they invite Y/N over for dinner to meet him, as well.  Yondu and Y/N get to know each other a little more than anyone expected.





	A Sky Full of Stars

You’d lived next door to Peter Quill’s grandparents since you were a little girl, you and your parents having moved in a couple of years after Peter disappeared.

After you’d moved out of your parents’ house, you’d moved into one a few houses down, but were still close with his grandparents, visiting them often.  

On one of Peter’s visits, he brought Yondu along with him.  His grandparents were, understandably, still upset about Yondu taking Peter as a little boy, but after Peter explained why he did it, they accepted it and were willing to let Yondu visit.  Perhaps in an effort to make dinner a little less awkward, they invited you over to eat with them.  You were nervous, but mostly excited, since you’d never met anyone who wasn’t from Earth.  

Your first impression was, of course, that Yondu was  _blue_ , and you were fascinated.  Your second impression was that he was very attractive, which made you nervous.  You weren’t good in social situations at the best of times, but you were a nervous wreck around Yondu.  You tried your best to cover up the fact that he was  _doing things_  to you as you sat at the table listening to everyone else talk.  

“You’re awful quiet tonight, Y/N.  Cat got your tongue?” asked Peter’s grandfather, Gregg.

“Oh, no, I’m just enjoying the meal.”  You smiled, trying – and failing – to keep your cheeks from turning red.  

Thankfully, everyone’s attention was soon caught by Janis, Peter’s grandmother, as she asked if anyone would like dessert.  

You looked around the table, and caught Yondu looking at you, which caused your cheeks to burn even more.  You quickly looked down at your plate, cursing your awkwardness.  You took a sip of water, and, chancing a look back at Yondu, found him still staring at you, but this time he was wearing a slight grin.  

You turned to look at Janis, who was walking back into the dining room carrying a chocolate cake.  As Gregg cut the cake and passed around the slices, you did your best to avoid looking in Yondu’s direction.  You could still feel your face burning, and were unsure why he was looking at you in the first place.  Did you have food on your face?  Oh,  _crap,_ that’s it, you thought.  You tried to surreptitiously wipe your mouth with your napkin, and were tempted to ask Peter, who was sitting to your right, if there was, indeed, food on your face, but you didn’t get the chance.  

“How long are y’all going to stick around, Pete?”

“I don’t know.  What do you think, Yondu?”  

Yondu shrugged, and, with a glance at you, replied, “I ain’t in no hurry ta go back.”

“We’ll probably stay a week or so,” added Peter.  

“Good! It’ll be nice to you have you around for a while.  Your grandmother and I miss you when you’re gone.”

With the conversation continuing around you, you tried to eat your chocolate cake without bringing any attention to yourself. Unfortunately, everyone seemed determined to bring you into the conversation.  

“So, Y/N, when is that meteor shower you were talking about?” Janis asked you.

“Oh, it’s tonight, actually.”  

“I was thinking it was next week, for some reason.”

“You going to stay out all night and watch?” asked Gregg.  “You need to be careful staying out there on your own.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” you replied, smiling at his concern.  

“Well, you just holler if you need us, me and Pete will be right out.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I’m sure I’ll be perfectly safe.”  

After dinner, you helped Janis clean up.  As you were washing dishes, you heard someone walk in behind you.  Thinking it was Janis, you turned and said, “Dinner was delicious tonight – oh!  I thought you were Mrs. Quill.”  

You felt your face flame, but Yondu didn’t seem to notice your discomfort.  He stood next to you at the sink as he placed a few more dirty dishes on the counter.  

“Nah. Dinner  _was_  good, though.”  

“Yeah. It was.”  

“Ya want me ta help ya?”

“Oh, it’s no problem.  I’ve got it.”

“Ya sure?  I can dry ‘em.”

“Oh, okay.  Yeah, that would be good.”

There was silence as he picked up a towel to dry the dishes, and you handed him the one you’d just washed.  Curse your awkwardness!  You had no idea how to start a conversation with him, and standing in silence next to him was killing you.

“So, um, is this your first time on Earth?  I mean, um, besides the time you, um…”

“Kidnapped Peter?”

“Uh, yeah.”  Probably not the best topic, but it was too late now.

“I been here a few times.”

“Oh, okay.”

Mentally berating yourself for your lack of social skills, you handed him a glass to dry.

“Ya ain’t gotta be scared a me, ya know.”

“Oh, I’m not scared of you!  I’m just… not good at talking to people I don’t know.”

“Huh. Well, maybe we should get ta know each other better, then.”

You almost dropped the plate you were washing as you turned to look at him.  You were saved from having to respond by Janis walking into the kitchen.  

“Oh, y’all didn’t need to wash those!  I was going to get them.”

“It’s no problem, Janis.”

“We don’t mind at all, do we, Y/N?”

Hearing him say your name almost had you melting through the floor, but you managed a response.  “Not at all.”

“Well, that’s awful sweet of y’all.  Come on into the living room when you’re done.”

“We will,” you replied, as she walked back out.  

There was silence again as you continued washing the plate you were holding.  

“Think that plate’s probably clean enough by now.”

“Oh. Yeah, probably.”  Blushing, you handed it to him, and picked up another glass to wash.  You briefly closed your eyes, trying to give yourself a quick mental pep talk.  He probably already thought you were an idiot, and you hated that you couldn’t just have a normal conversation with a stranger, for once in your life.  

“So, ya live close by?”

“Yeah, just a couple of houses down.”

He nodded, and took the glass from you.  

“Thanks for helping me dry these.”

“Yer welcome.  I ain’t usually big on doin’ dishes, but I like tha company.”

You laughed nervously.  “I haven’t exactly been a great conversationalist.”

He laughed, too, and replied, “Nah, it’s fine.  I like bein’ ‘round ya.  Terrans don’t usually like me bein’ around.  Me an’ my crew make ‘em nervous, they think we’re gonna abduct ‘em or somethin’.”

“Well, you don’t really have a great track record with that, so they might have reason to be nervous about it.”

He laughed again, louder this time.  “Yeah, yer right.”

You smiled, and felt yourself relaxing a little.  

You finished washing the last few dishes, and for the first time in your life, wished there were more of them to wash.  As he dried the last fork, he said, “Never thought I’d enjoy washin’ dishes so much.”

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

He grinned at you, as Peter walked in.  “What’s taking so long in here?”

“Nothing, we’re finished now.”  

“It’s about time.”

You followed him to the living room, Yondu trailing behind the two of you.  When you walked into the room, Janis motioned you over, as Peter took the second empty recliner, his grandfather having already claimed the other.  “Come on, Y/N!  _Wheel of Fortune_  is about to start!”

You smiled, thinking fondly of all the times you’d watched  _Wheel of Fortune_  with them.  You sat next to her on the couch, then realized that the only other open seat was the one next to you on the couch.  You looked to see Yondu sit next to you, then turned your attention to the TV.  You’d never fully appreciated just how small their couch was until you found Yondu sitting so close to you.  

You took a deep breath and tried to focus on what Janis was saying to you.

“ - we didn’t think they were ever going to solve one of those puzzles last night.  Gregg had it figured out right away, but they just had to keep on guessing letters.  I keep telling him he should go on there.  He’d win, for sure.”

“I don’t know, Janis, you know I wouldn’t want to be on TV.”

“Well, you should still try it.”

You smiled to yourself, their conversation reminding you of so many evenings spent here as a child.  Of course, none of those evenings had you sitting side by side with a Centaurian.  

“So ya jus’ hafta guess letters ‘til ya figure out what it’s s’posed ta say?”

“Yeah. You might as well not even bother, though, Yondu,” Peter joked.

“I can read, boy.”

As they bantered back and forth, you couldn’t help smiling.  You’d never really thought about the relationship between Peter and the man who, essentially, kidnapped him, but you realized it was definitely more of a father / son relationship than you would have imagined.  

After  _Wheel of Fortune_  ended, Gregg suggested watching a movie he’d wanted to see.

“I picked up the DVD yesterday, and thought I’d save it for tonight.”

As he put the DVD into the player, Yondu spoke up.  “Ain’t never watched a movie before.  Peter was always talkin’ ‘bout ‘em, though.  I might as well’ve seen some of ‘em, as many times as I had ta listen ta his yammerin’.”

“Hey, I didn’t  _yammer_. Anyway,  _Footloose_  is a classic.  I can’t help it that you couldn’t appreciate good art.”

You snickered, and Yondu gave you a grin.  You held his gaze for a moment, before Peter interrupted.

“Y/N, tell Yondu that  _Footloose_  is a classic.”

“If you say so.”

Yondu laughed.  “She ain’t gonna lie fer ya, boy.”

“Listen, I think we should watch  _Footloose_  tonight to  _prove_  -”

“Shhh, Peter, the movie is starting,” whispered Janis.

Biting your lip to keep from laughing, you glanced at Yondu, who winked at you.  Peter sighed, then got up to turn the light off, before returning to his recliner, sitting down with a huff.

You found it hard to concentrate on the movie.  Your attention was more focused on Yondu’s leg pressed against yours, and his hand that was resting so close to your own.  You wanted, so badly, to reach out and hold it, but knew that was a bad idea, for numerous reasons.  

When the movie ended, Janis turned the lights back on, and everyone blinked in the sudden brightness.  

“Well, I enjoyed that!  What did y’all think?”

Everyone agreed that it was a good movie, but you hoped she didn’t ask you about anything specific, because you had absolutely no idea what the movie was about.

Looking at the clock, you realized how late it was, and suddenly remembered the meteor shower.  

“I’d probably better head home now.  It’s getting late.”

“And you’ve got your meteor shower tonight!  You don’t want to miss that,” said Janis, as you stood to give her a hug.  

“Pete, you go on and walk Y/N home,” added Gregg.

“Oh, it’s fine.  It’ll only take a couple of minutes to get home. I’ll be okay.”

Yondu stood up then, and replied, “I’ll walk ya home, if ya want. I’s gonna take a walk around anyway.”

Gregg looked like he was about to say something about that, but you answered before he could.

“Okay, if you’re sure you were going for a walk anyway.”

He grinned at you, and replied, “Yep.  Gotta stretch my legs.”

“Okay.” You smiled, then suddenly realized that everyone else in the room was watching the two of you.

Feeling your face burning again, you turned back to Janis.  “Thank you for a wonderful evening.  Dinner was delicious.”  

You gave her another hug, and she replied, “Thank you, Y/N.”

You hugged Gregg, who whispered so that no one else could hear, “You sure you’re okay with him walking you home?”

You smiled at his concern, but replied, “Yes, it’ll be fine.”

He still didn’t look convinced, but only said, “All right, then, if you’re sure.  Enjoy your meteor shower.”

“I will.”

You heard Yondu talking to Janis, but couldn’t hear what he was saying because suddenly Peter was standing in front of you.  

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t back me up about  _Footloose._ ”

You laughed, and replied, “You have _got_ to watch some more movies, Peter.”

Yondu joined the two of you, and said, “Ya ready ta go, Y/N?”

“Yeah, I am.  Bye, Peter.”

“Bye, Y/N.  See ya later, Yondu.”

Yondu nodded at Peter, then opened the door for you, closing it behind himself as you waited for him at the bottom of the porch steps.  

He fell into step beside you as you headed in the direction of your house.

“How did you like the movie?”

“It was perty good.  Had trouble payin’ attention to it, though.”

“Oh?”

“Couldn’t really tell ya what it was s’posed ta be about.”

“Why not?”

“I’s too distracted.”

“Distracted by what?”

“Sittin’ so close to ya had me thinkin’ ‘bout things other’n tha movie.”

You turned to look at him, and the look he gave you in return almost made your legs go out.  Thankfully, you’d reached your house.  

“Thanks for walking me home.  You really didn’t have to do that.”

“Was my pleasure.”

He looked up at the sky as you fidgeted with your keys.

“Ya mind if I join ya while ya watch tha meteor shower?  Ain’t never seen one from down here.”

“Oh, no, I don’t mind.”  

He looked at you, and asked, “Ya sure?”

“Yeah, I’d love the company, actually.”

He grinned, and you smiled shyly, as you turned to unlock the door.  You picked up the blanket you’d already set aside, then led him to the backyard.  

You spread the blanket on the ground, then the two of you sat down. Sitting with him in the dark, under the stars, was much more intimate than sitting next to him at the Quills’, and you were suddenly unsure of what to say.  You could feel butterflies start to flutter around your stomach as he scooted closer to you.

Finally, Yondu broke the silence.  

“This is nice.”

“Yeah, it is.”  

“Kinda strange, seein’ tha stars from down here.”

You turned to look at his profile as he watched the sky.  

“What’s it like?  In space?”

He turned to meet your gaze. “Hard ta describe.”  He shrugged, and you were afraid you were being brushed off.  Embarrassed, you looked down at your hands before lifting your head to look back at the stars, but he continued, “I ain’t too good at describin’ things.”

You looked back at him as he continued to talk.

“It’s bigger’n ya’d think.  Y’all are perty much stuck here on Terra, but up there, ya can go almost anywhere ya want.  Might take a little time ta reach tha far off planets, but it ain’t too bad.”

“That sounds incredible.  What’s it like being so close to the stars?”

“Never really thought about it ‘til now.  Always jus’ took it fer granted, I guess.  But it’s beautiful.”

“I bet it is.”

You suddenly realize that you’d been staring at each other for a few seconds without talking.  He grinned at you, and you smiled shyly, tucking your hair behind your ear, as you turned back to the stars. Yondu stared at you for a few more seconds before he also returned his gaze to the sky.  

“Ya should see it some day.”

“Oh, I’d love to!”

“Maybe I can take ya,” he said, without taking his eyes from the sky.

You were taken off guard, and turned again to look at his profile.  “I’d like that.”  You could see him smile at your words as he continued watching the sky, and you couldn’t help smiling to yourself.

A few more moments of silence passed, then, “Ya gotta boyfriend?”

“No. No, I’m not seeing anyone.”  The butterflies in your stomach took up a faster flight at his words.  “Why?”

“Jus’ makin’ sure.  Figured if ya had one, he wouldn’t wanna find ya out here lookin’ at tha stars with another man.”

You weren’t sure why he brought it up, but you didn’t want to push it, in case he really was just trying not to overstep his bounds.

You bit the inside of your lip, and turned to look skyward again.  You knew he would never be interested in you.  You were just a boring girl from Earth, and he was a space pirate who traveled the galaxy. You sighed softly, and tried to ignore how sad that made you feel.

Silence fell again, until you shivered slightly in the chill.

“Ya cold?”

“A little.  I’m okay, though.”

He’d already started taking off his duster when you said “a little,” and by the time you’d finished your sentence, he was placing it around your shoulders.

“Ain’t got sleeves, so it might not even help that much.”

You could still feel his body heat from the duster, and between that and his warm body sitting so close to you, you were afraid you were going to get  _too_ warm.

“No, it’s perfect.  Thank you.”

Scooting closer to you, he held out his arm.

“If yer still cold, I don’t mind if ya wanna sit a lil’ closer ta me.”

You hesitated for only a second, before sliding closer and letting him wrap his arm around you.

The meteor shower started to pick up in earnest the longer the two of you watched.  

“Might be easier ta watch if we’re lyin’ back.  Won’t be so hard on our necks.”

“You’re probably right.  I’ll go inside and get some pillows.  Be right back.”

“I’ll be right here waitin’ on ya.”

You managed to calmly walk inside the house, then practically skipped down the hall to retrieve pillows from your bed.  Feeling absolutely giddy, you tried to get yourself under control.  Grabbing another blanket to cover the two of you, you decided to quickly make some hot chocolate.  You carried the pillows and blanket out, and told him, “I’ve just gotta get one more thing.”

You returned with two mugs of hot chocolate to find that he’d already arranged the pillows, very closely together.  You handed him a mug, then sat next to him.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“It’s hot chocolate.  Thought it might help keep us warm.”

He took a sip, then sighed.  “That’s good.”

“I’m glad you like it,” you replied, smiling at him.

You settled in beside him as you sipped your hot chocolate.  When you both finished, you set the mugs aside.  You felt strange being the one to bring up the lying-down thing again, so you didn’t say anything.  You didn’t know how to phrase it without it just sounding weird, and you were starting to overthink the whole thing when you realized Yondu had reclined back against his pillow.  

“Ya gonna join me?”

You turned to see his arm draped behind your pillow, and the butterflies started doing a manic dance in your stomach.  Lying beside him, you covered both of you with the second blanket as he pulled you closer.

“This okay?”  He sounded suddenly unsure of himself, and you smiled encouragingly at him.

“Yeah, it’s okay.”  

“Good.”

You both looked up at the sky, where the meteor shower had started to pick up even more.

“Watching the stars has always been one of my favorite things.”

“That right?”

“Yeah. What about you?  What’s one of your favorite things?”

“Well,  _now_ I hafta say hot chocolate’s one a my favorite things.” You heard the grin in his voice, and smiled.

“I’ll have to give you the recipe so you can make it when you’re gone.”

“Or you can jus’ go with me an’ tell me how ta do it yerself.”

Thinking he was joking, you laughed, but he only said, “I’m bein’ serious.”

“What?” you asked, leaning up to look at his face.  It was hard to make out his expression, but he  _did_ look serious.

“Ya said ya wanted ta see tha stars up close one day.  I’ll take ya with me when I go.   _If_  ya wanna go, that is.”

Completely taken by surprise, you could only stare at him.  You weren’t sure if you  _should_  go – there were a hundred reasons why you  _shouldn’t -_ but then you finally realized there was nothing you’d rather do more.  

“Yeah, I do.”

“Ya mean it?”

“Yeah,” you laughed again.  “I’d love that.”

He smiled at you, and you snuggled closer to him, getting comfortable in the crook of his arm.

The two of you watched the shower for a while longer, talking about anything and everything.  You were surprised that it was so easy to talk to him now.  You were usually so anxious around other people unless you’d known them for a while, but something about Yondu made you want to let down your defenses and just relax.  He seemed completely relaxed with you, too.

You didn’t know how it happened, but you realized that your hand was resting on his chest.  He moved his free hand to cover yours, and you could hardly believe that you were lying beside him, holding hands, as you watched the stars.

You could also hardly believe the next few words that came out of your mouth.

“Are you staying with the Quills?”

“Nah, I’m stayin’ on tha ship.  Didn’t wanna intrude.”

“Where’s your ship?”

“Couple miles back that way.”  He nodded his head in the general direction.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?”

You could feel your face start to flame as he turned his head to look at you.

“Ya want me ta stay with ya?”

“I mean, only if you want to, so you don’t have to walk all the way back to your ship, you know.  It’s late, and it’s so far, not to mention it’s cold…”  

You were rambling out of nervousness, and he grinned lazily at you before he replied. “Yeah, stayin’ here with ya sounds nice.”  His gaze turned serious for a moment as he searched your face.  “But only if yer sure.”

Breathless, and unable to believe your nerve, you replied, “I’m sure.” This wasn’t like you  _at all_ , but you  _were_  sure.

His grin returned, and you were quite sure you’d never been so happy.

“Maybe we can have more a that hot chocolate.”

Laughing, you replied, “We can definitely have more.”

Suddenly, the sky overhead was full of shooting stars as the shower peaked.

You gasped, and whispered, “It’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is.  But it ain’t tha only thing out here that’s beautiful.”

You turned your head to look at him, and found him staring intently at you, a small smile playing on his lips.

You felt the butterflies in your stomach take flight again, as though they were now trying to escape.

He leaned up onto his elbow, and lowered his face to yours, hovering above your lips as though waiting for permission.  You nodded almost imperceptibly, then met his lips halfway as the stars continued to blaze overhead.

As the kiss deepened, he caressed your face gently, and the butterflies in your stomach were replaced by fireworks.  His hand moved lower, finding its way underneath your sweater, and you just knew you were going to melt through the ground at any moment.

Suddenly the moment was broken by a voice coming from around the side of the house.  “Y/N, you out here?”  Peter came into view, then suddenly stopped walking.  “What the  _heck_?  What’s going on?”

You were mortified, but Yondu nonchalantly gave you a last lingering kiss next to your lips before he looked up at Peter, and replied, “What’s it look like, boy?  Ain’t nobody ever told ya it ain’t polite ta walk up on somebody?”

“I didn’t know I was going to walk into… _this_!  How did this even  _happen_?”

“Well, son, when a man an’ a woman…”

“Shut up, Yondu.  How did the two of  _you…_  I mean,  _why_?” He looked helplessly at you as you sat up, Yondu’s arm still slung over your shoulder.  “Y/N…”

You shrugged, face aflame, but you couldn’t keep the smile off your face.

“Okay, I’m just going to leave now.  I don’t want to talk about this ever again.”

“Bye, son!”

“Bye, Peter.”

He just shook his head and walked back toward his grandparents’ house.

“Think he got more’n he bargained fer when he walked ‘round tha corner a tha house.”

You laughed, until he ran his hand down your thigh.

“It’s gettin’ kinda chilly out here.  Ya wanna go on inside an’ pick up where we left off?”

You bit your lip and nodded, and he growled softly, which sent a thrill through you.  Standing, he pulled you up with him, then lifted you into his arms.  Surprised, you laughed again, and he grinned at you as he started carrying you to the house.

“What about the stuff?  The pillows and blankets?”

“Ya got more blankets an’ pillows on your bed?”

“Yeah.”

“Then we don’t need ‘em right now.  We’ll get ‘em in tha mornin’.”

After some maneuvering, he finally managed to get you both in the house without dropping you, and you directed him to the bedroom.  Giving you a wicked grin, he dropped you on the bed, then started pulling off his boots.

You kicked off your shoes, grinning at him, then reached up and grabbed the lapels of his vest, pulling him down on top of you.  He rested his weight on his forearms, kissing you as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

He stopped kissing you long enough to say, “I like seein’ ya wearin’ my duster, but I’m gonna like seein’ ya even more without it…  _or_  tha rest a yer clothes.”

You blushed at the look he gave you, as he removed the duster and dropped it to the floor.

You tried to take his vest off, but fumbled with the numerous buckles. He chuckled as he watched you struggle.

Giving up, you asked, “Why do you have so many buckles? I mean, don’t get me wrong, it looks incredibly sexy, but is it really necessary?”

“They got their uses,” he grinned, easily taking it off.

You ran your hands lightly over the scars on his chest, and he lowered himself again to continue kissing you.  You allowed your hands to roam over his back, feeling yet more scars.  You’d have to ask him about them later, but now was definitely not the time.  You doubted you could even form coherent sentences anyway, now that he was trailing kisses down your neck.

He pulled your sweater over your head, and then continued kissing you on every inch of available bare skin.

You were both soon divested of your pants, and you shivered with anticipation as one of his hands trailed languidly up and down your side, his lips still caressing your skin, his other hand toying with the strap of your bra.  He soon had it off, and he tossed it to the floor to join the rest of your clothes.  You started to tug on his underwear, and he lifted himself to allow you to remove them.  He did the same to you, and you reveled in the feeling of being so close to him, skin against skin, with no inhibitions.

He continued his leisurely exploration of your body, and you arched your back as he kissed a particularly sensitive area.

Breathing heavier, you ran your hands along his back, kissing the top of his head, near his fin.  He moaned against your skin, and you felt as though you were coming undone.  His lips made their way back to yours, and you returned his kiss feverishly.

His hand moved below your waist and you moaned against his lips, causing his hand to move even more insistently.

“Ya sure ya want this?” he whispered, his lips never leaving yours.

“Yes. Please, Yondu.”

He growled again, sending a shiver down your spine, as he gently entered you, allowing you time to adjust to the feel of him.

After a moment, he began to move inside you slowly, and you were lost in the pure ecstasy of being with him.

As his thrusts became faster, you whispered his name against his lips, and felt his movements become more erratic in turn.  You felt your release build until suddenly you were lost in it, and as you arched your back and cried out, you felt him pulsing within you.

As you both came down from your highs, he rested his head on your chest as you tried to catch your breath.  You kissed his head again, and he raised up to look at you.  You smiled at him, and he kissed your lips softly.

Rolling to his back, he pulled you to him, as the two of you silently enjoyed the afterglow.  

After a few minutes, you broke the silence. “Yondu?”

“Yeah, darlin’?”

“I’m definitely going with you when you leave.”

He chuckled softly, and replied, “Good, ‘cause I wasn’t gonna leave without ya.”


End file.
